El Elegido
by TheFortune
Summary: Kaneki va a morir, no tiene oportunidad de vencer al shinigami del CCG, pero cuando está cerca del final, recuerda el primer lugar que consideró como su hogar: Hogwarts.
1. Desaparición

Iba a morir.

Con la poca cordura que le quedaba lo sabía.

No tenía oportunidad.

Iba a morir.

Su cerebro estaba destrozado, no podía pensar con claridad. Solo tuvo suficiente raciocinio como para con su kagune, sacar la larga quinke incrustada en su cabeza, a través de su ojo y cerebro.

Iba a morir.

Desde el principio debió haberlo imaginado, cualquiera que se enfrentara contra Arima Kishou, el shinigami del CCG, sin duda moriría.

Sintió un peso contra su pecho, su varita colgando de un hilo, había sido un capricho, creyó que en un momento tan crucial de su vida, algo que fue tan importante para él sería una especie de talismán, después de todo, hace años que no podía hacer magia.

Una punzada de dolor, y esta vez no provenía de su cabeza.

Hogwarts, el primer sitio que consideró su hogar, con las primeras personas que consideró sus amigos. Recordó el castillo con sus enormes torres, los amplios y verdes terrenos y los pilares con jabalís alados que estaban en la entrada, y deseó haber tenido más tiempo allí Entonces, estando al borde de la muerte, y cuando el shinigami frente a él levantó nuevamente su guadaña, desapareció.

Todo se volvió negro, estaba siendo aplastado desde diferentes direcciones al mismo tiempo y no podía respirar, y entonces...

Cayó al suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, sentía ardor y dolores agudos en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, pero lo podía soportar, después de todo había pasado por cosas peores. Lo que realmente le afectaba era la herida en su cerebro, sentía que perdía la conciencia. Entonces con la poca fuerza que le quedaba levantó el rostro, y creyó que había muerto, Hogwarts estaba frente a él.

Probablemente, mientras estaba pensando en su inminente muerte, había sido asesinado tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se percató de ello. Y este era su cielo propio, su felicidad después de la muerte. Realmente habría creído eso, si no fuese porque el dolor, cansancio, y la sensación de derretimiento en su cerebro eran bastante reales.

A penas tenía fuerzas, y creía estar alucinando, sentía como la herida en su cerebro le quitaba poco a poco la lucidez; con un débil tirón arrancó su varita del hilo del que colgaba, la levantó lentamente apuntando al cielo y murmuró:

-...Periculum...

Y mientras una lluvia de chispas rojas caía desde lo alto del cielo sobre él, se desmayó.


	2. Despertar

Era cálido y agradable, como estar flotando en unas suaves y blandas nubes, las cuales recibían los brillantes rayos del sol. Deseaba quedarse así para siempre, con esa agradable sensación, pero parecía que mientras más lo deseaba, más lejos estaba de lograrlo, porque cada vez iba sintiendo dolores, olores y sonidos con más fuerza, sin embargo se negaba a abrir los ojos. Pero llegó el momento en que la agradable sensación desapareció, y se encontró plenamente despierto, y bastante incómodo.

Abrió los ojos y le llegó una cegadora luz tibia, probablemente del sol, sin embargo, de inmediato supo que algo estaba mal, no era por el incómodo peso en uno de sus costados, ni por la mezcla de olores extraños que llegaban a su nariz, si no por algo mucho más simple.

Le faltaba el ojo izquierdo.

Era un hecho, su cuenca izquierda estaba completamente vacía y un firme vendaje de olor fuerte la cubría. Se dedicó a escanear el resto de su cuerpo, se sentía como si lo hubieran pasado por una trituradora y estaba bastante seguro de que le faltaba un trozo bastante grande de la pierna.

Su ojo restante comenzó a acostumbrarse a la luz, y se encontró en un lugar familiar, la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Miró su cama y descubrió el motivo del peso en su costado, junto a su cama había una silla que estaba ocupada por una chica de espeso pelo castaño, y que se encontraba profundamente dormida con las manos y la cabeza apoyadas sobre un costado de Kaneki, quien no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.  
Escaneó el resto de la enfermería, cerca del final se encontraba la señora Pomfrey hablando con una señora gordita y pelirroja de aspecto afligido. Notó que algunas camas estaban desarmadas y con algunos envases y papeles de comida y dulces encima, entonces miró hacia el otro lado de su propia cama, y abrió el ojo como plato al ver: dulces, ramos de flores, tarjetas, notas, regalos y paquetes de todas las formas y colores, la mesita no había dado abasto por lo que la mayoría de las cosas estaban apiladas en el suelo en pequeñas montañas coloridas, y vio que junto a una de ellas, había un perro grande, lanudo y negro profundamente dormido. Repentinamente oyó pasos, parecían dos personas llevando algo pesado. La puerta se abrió y dos chicos pelirrojos completamente idénticos entraron cargando un inodoro. La señora Pomfrey soltó un suspiro de exasperación y la señora Weasley se puso roja como tomate con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-¡Fred, George!, ¡Se los diré por última vez, no meterán un inodoro aquí!- Hermione se despertó de golpe y se dispuso a observar la confrontación, frotándose los ojos.

-¡Pero mamá, tenemos que hacerlo!- repuso Fred.

-¡Verás lo contento que se pone cuando despierte!- gritó George.

-¡Les estoy diciendo que no...- pero no pudo continuar, porque estaba demasiado ocupada mirando hacia cierto punto de la sala al igual que todos los demás, incluido el perro. Una risa había comenzado a resonar desde la cama junto a la que estaba sentada Hermione, proveniente de un chico de cabello blanco, con un brillante ojo verde y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

-¡HARRY!

* * *

Si han leido el primer libro de hp, entonces entenderán la referencia al inodoro.


	3. Escisión

Actualizaciones rápidas, capítulos cortos, disfruten!

* * *

Repentinamente se vio atrapado en los brazos de Hermione, y con un montón de rostros mirándolo, Fred y George sonreían, la señora Weasley lloraba, y Hermione esbozaba una sonrisa con lágrimas cayéndole por sus mejillas, mientras la señora Pomfrey la regañaba murmurando algo sobre las vendas y las heridas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron tres personas, dos chicos de los cuales uno era alto y pecoso, junto con una chica algo menor con pelo largo, todos llevaban botellas, fuentes y bandejas con comida entre los brazos; Ron quedó mirando la escena con la boca abierta y dejó caer todo lo que llevaba

-¡Harry!

Corrió hacia él, y probablemente estaba punto de lanzársele encima cuando la señora Pomfrey le golpeó en la cara con una almohada y luego también a Hermione, Fred y George ( la señora Weasley se apartó a tiempo ).

-¡Potter necesita descansar!, ¡y no puede lograrlo con ustedes lanzándosele encima!

De inmediato comenzaron los reclamos y protestas, a los que la señora Pomfrey hacía oídos sordos, mientras que Percy recogía lo que dejó caer Ron y le dirigía una sonrisa a Harry; Ginny también estaba cerca pero parecía que el nerviosismo le ganaba a la alegría

-Mi querida Poppy, me parece que los Weasley y la señorita Granger se merecen un tiempo con Harry, siempre y cuando él se sienta capaz, por supuesto.- intervino Albus Dumbledore salido de la nada; seguía igual que siempre, con el largo cabello y barba plateados, y las gafas de media luna sobre la nariz torcida, con una bondadosa sonrisa.

-¡Pero Dumbledore...!

-Sin embargo, antes me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar con él en privado, después de lo que ustedes podrán pasar con él todo el tiempo que quieran...- la señora Pomfrey estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo-...o que la Poppy estime conveniente.-cerró la boca.

Los rostros se llenaron de resignación, y lentamente los jóvenes comenzaron a salir de la sala, pero no sin antes dirigirle a Kaneki algunas sonrisas, Molly se dirigió hacia él.

-Harry, querido, iré a decirle a todos que despertaste, ¿De acuerdo? Le enviaré una lechuza a Arthur, el no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo debido al trabajo, pero estoy segura de que se hará un tiempo para venir; también les escribiré a Bill y a Charlie, te tienen en alta estima aunque todavía no te conozcan, les hemos hablado mucho sobre ti. Y apuesto a que Hagrid se pondrá muy feliz, lo ha pasado bastante mal…- le miró con tristeza un momento y entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo y salió de la enfermería junto con la señora Pomfrey.

El silencio reinó, en la enfermería sólo quedaban Kaneki, Dumbledore y el gran perro negro, quien miraba fijamente al chico en la cama.

-...mi ojo...- comenzó Kaneki, la sonrisa del director se volvió triste.

-Poppy hizo todo lo que pudo, pero era irrecuperable, lo siento.

Kaneki solo asintió, por supuesto, podía regenerar un ojo en segundos, pero eso le daba una buena excusa para usar parche, lo regeneraría en cuanto fuera seguro.

-... Te escindiste, en otras palabras, al desaparecerte dejaste algunas partes de tu cuerpo detrás, una parte bastante grande a lo largo de tu pierna, un trozo de hombro, estómago, espalda, y algunas uñas. Tendrás que quedarte en cama al menos una semana más.-Kaneki asintió de nuevo.

-Antes de que hablemos como es debido, me gustaría presentarte a alguien...- se acercó al perro, que seguía mirando fijamente a Harry- Supongo que sería mejor si recuperaras tu forma habitual- dijo al perro, entonces, repentinamente en donde había un perro, ahora había un hombre, tenía pelo y barba negros, largos y sucios, también llevaba una túnica gris andrajosa y parecía que necesitaba seriamente una ducha.

-Este es Sirius Black, ¿quizás has oído hablar de él?- Kaneki negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al hombre.

-Gusto en conocerte.

Dumbledore sonrió, el hombre hizo un leve gesto nervioso con la cabeza.

-¿Le has visto antes, Harry?

Kaneki sopesó la pregunta un momento.

-Si-respondió bastante seguro.

-¿En serio?

-Si... En el álbum de fotos de mis padres que me dio Hagrid para navidad... estaba en una fotografía de su boda, aunque lucía un poco diferente.- efectivamente, el hombre demacrado frente a él lucía bastante diferente del joven sonriente de la foto.

Dumbledore se sentó en la cama que estaba junto a Kaneki, le hizo un gesto a Sirius, indicándole que hablara y se quedó mirando distraídamente por la ventana abierta.


	4. Sirius Black

Actualizaciones rápidas, capítulos cortos, disfruten! x2!

* * *

Sirius se frotó las manos con nerviosismo y pasaron unos segundos antes de que hablara, pero cuando lo hizo había alegría en su demacrado rostro.

-Yo... estuve con tus padres en Gryffindor, en el mismo año, éramos mejores amigos... así que no se si lo sabes, pero cuándo naciste, ellos me nombraron tu padrino.

-...oh, bueno.- parecía que esa no era la respuesta que Sirius esperaba.

-…Lo siento mucho, estuve ausente toda tu vida...- entonces procedió a contarle todo, sobre el cuarteto de amigos que eran junto a Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew para poder estar junto a Remus durante sus trasformaciones; sobre cómo se unieron a la llamada "orden del fénix" y como Pettigrew les traicionó provocando la muerte de sus padres, e inculpó a Sirius, quien tuvo que pagar más de 10 años en Azkaban; también le contó sobre como escapó, creyendo que Harry se encontraba en peligro después de haber visto en el periódico a Pettigrew, Scabbers, en el hombro de Ron; como descubrió que Harry llevaba un año desaparecido, y como Dumbledore le creyó todo, y le ayudó desde entonces, sin embargo Pettigrew logró escapar.  
Kaneki quedó en silencio unos momentos, era mucho para asimilar.

-..Te pareces mucho a tu padre- rompió sus pensamientos Sirius - pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.

-Me lo han dicho.

-Tu padre tenía tu misma contextura física, y tú mismo cabello... Bueno no el color, la forma ¿está teñido?, he visto algunas fotos tuyas y lo tenías negro...

Kaneki estaba abriendo la boca para decir que sí, pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore:

-Síndrome de María Antonieta, ¿no?

Kaneki le quedó mirando fijamente, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

-Es una condición muggle,- le dijo a Sirius, quien lucía confundido- cuando una persona se ve sometida a una cantidad abrumadora de estrés físico y/o emocional, su cabello tiende a volverse blanco. Por supuesto, al principio Poppy creyó también que estaba teñido.- le hizo un gesto a Sirius, indicándole que continuara; este miró a Dumbledore unos segundos y luego a Kaneki, como si esperara que alguien explicara a que suceso tan estresante fue sometido su ahijado, pero este estaba mucho más interesado en mirar por la ventana que había a su lado, en cuyo alfeizar, iluminada por los cálidos rayos del sol, se encontraba una hermosa lechuza blanca como la nieve, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Hedwig?

La lechuza ululó felizmente y voló hasta su cama, se le subió en el hombro y comenzó a morderle cariñosamente la oreja, mientras Harry acariciaba sus blancas plumas.

-Ha estado viviendo con los Weasley desde tu desaparición, no obstante te ha extrañado mucho.

La lechuza ahora estaba sobre sus piernas, picoteándole las manos vendadas, las cuales todavía dejaban ver las oscuras uñas con los tintes rojos y morados, con la carne bajo ellas podrida. Sirius habló, mirando las manos de Kaneki.

-¿Que hay de sus uñas?, ¿es causa de la escisión?

-Aunque efectivamente perdió algunas uñas producto de la desaparición, las lesiones en estas son anteriores, me ha asegurado Madam Pomfrey.

Repentinamente Kaneki sintió bastantes deseos de golpear a Dumbledore, él estaba listo para decir que su cabello estaba teñido y sus uñas pintadas.

Sirius nuevamente miró a Harry, pero este decidió que nunca había realmente apreciado los hermosos diseños de las plumas de Hedwig.

Dumbledore se levantó y estiró su túnica.

-Entonces, supongo que es mi turno de hablar.


	5. Historias

***Lanza el capítulo y sale corriendo***

* * *

Kaneki inmediatamente comenzó a repasar su propia historia en su cabeza, quitando algunas partes y modificando otras.

-Durante julio, después de tu primer año,- comenzó Dumbledore -recibí una carta de tu tía Petunia.

-¿De mi tía?

-Efectivamente, en ella me explicaba que tuvieron una confrontación respecto a cierto pastel destruido y uno que otro chiste arruinado, por lo que te encerraron en tu cuarto, y te pasaban comida por una gatera,-Sirius murmuró algo inaudible- sin embargo notó que los platos comenzaron a acumularse, y al hablarte no respondías, por lo que entró a tu cuarto y... Ella lo describió como "una carnicería en el suelo". Entonces decidió escribirme.

Dumbledore esperó unos momentos, dándole a Harry la oportunidad de hablar, pero este estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. ¿A si tía le importó su desaparición? Probablemente la carnicería ayudó, si simplemente hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro habría estado celebrando, pensando que usó magia para escapar y habría sido expulsado de Hogwarts por ello. Pero, ¿Tía Petunia escribió a Dumbledore? Eso era francamente perturbador.

-Hagrid se ofreció para ir- continuó Dumbledore - y me informó de que "la carnicería" era producto de una escisión durante una desaparición, la que tu efectuaste.

De inmediato me puse en contacto con el ministerio de magia, que ya había notado que usaste magia siendo menor de edad, por lo que tenían una carta citándote a una audiencia preparada, sin embargo, no podían ubicarte; como supondrás, esto causó un gran revuelo, Harry Potter había desaparecido y ni el ministerio ni Albus Dumbledore tenían la más mínima idea de donde estaba, y por las evidencias en su habitación, había sufrido una grave escisión que si no fuera tratada apropiadamente podría matarlo.

De nuevo paró de hablar, aunque ésta vez parecía que lo hacía más por sí mismo. A Kaneki le pareció captar un leve destello de tristeza en sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-Se hizo todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, se mostró y repartió tu foto entre toda la comunidad mágica, y también entre los muggles, el primer ministro muggle cooperó con nosotros; aparecías al inicio de cada noticiero, se daba recompensa por cualquier tipo de información, pero nunca recibimos algo consistente... Hasta que hace tres días, Hagrid, al ir a investigar el motivo de un hechizo periculum, te encontró en un charco de sangre. Personalmente envié una carta a los Weasley y a la señorita Granger, y ellos vinieron de inmediato.

Más silencio, Kaneki realmente no sabía lo que se supone que debería decir.

-Entonces, ahora…- Dumbledore subió sus gafas por su nariz -… te lo agradecería bastante si nos contases tu propia historia.

Harry se tomó un momento y luego habló.

-Quería venir aquí.- comenzó con un deje de tristeza - fue una estupidez, pero estaba realmente enojado, pensé que era la única manera de volver aquí, y que el ministerio de magia lo entendería...aunque no salió muy bien; tenía una revista abierta en mi cama, la vi en el último momento, quizás esa fue la razón pero... Bueno, terminé en Tokyo, Japón.

Sirius hizo un ruido de incredulidad, mientras que Dumbledore comenzó a caminar alrededor de la enfermería, con la mano en el mentón y murmurando para si mismo "por supuesto, por supuesto".

-¿Y no podrías haber caído en un lugar peor?- preguntó Sirius entre exasperado y divertido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Japón es bastante conocido, y aun mas Tokyo, bueno...- hizo un gesto hacia Dumbledore, quien paró su caminata- supongo que tú sabrás más del asunto.

-Efectivamente, efectivamente... Pero primero, ¿por qué no te comes una rana de chocolate, Harry? Debes tener hambre, y esas torres de dulces tienen que bajar de algún modo.

Le pilló completamente por sorpresa. Alargó la mano hasta la abarrotada mesita de noche y sacó uno de los dulces. El director le seguía mirando, como un abuelo que espera a que su nieto se termine la sopa para poder contarle el resto de una historia.

-Muchísima gente está feliz de tenerte de vuelta, incluso tuvimos un grupo de reporteros intentando entrar furtivamente a los terrenos del colegio, sin mucho éxito claro, pues yo mismo actualicé las barreras del colegio para impedirles la entrada... Al menos hasta cierto evento...- Harry no le preguntó a qué se refería con "cierto evento" a pesar de la curiosidad, sino que se limitó a desenvolver la rana y sacó la tarjeta. Era Dumbledore dándole una pequeña sonrisita. Miró el chocolate un momento, preguntándose si debía usar la técnica de Yoshimura, pero tenía curiosidad, asique le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Era terriblemente seco, como estar masticando madera astillada, y no mejoraba, pues luego se transformó en una masa de aserrín húmeda. Le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad el tragarlo y no mostrar el desagrado en su rostro; desgraciadamente todavía le quedaba un gran pedazo del chocolate.

Por su parte, Sirius abría una bolsa de grajeas de todos los sabores.

-Estas son las que más extrañé.- aseguró mientras se echaba una grajea amarillo claro a la boca. Al instante hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Pus!- gritó mientras intentaba quitar los restos del dulce de su lengua. Kaneki no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa, pero esta no llegó a sus cansados ojos; algo que no pasó desapercibido para Dumbledore.

-Bueno, -continuó el director- el país de Japón es, entre magos, particularmente conocido por su poca o casi nula existencia de población mágica, lo que da a sus pocos magos la oportunidad de llegar al poder fácilmente, puesto que no tienen ningún organismo que los frene; y por supuesto, no podemos dejar fuera el hermetismo respecto a la plaga que afecta a Tokyo: los ghouls.

Kaneki se atragantó con el nuevo trozo de chocolate que tenía en la boca; Sirius le dio unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda.

-Por esto mismo,- continuó Dumbledore -hay alrededor de Tokyo fuertes barreras mágicas, que además de mantener dentro a la plaga, permiten a los magos entrar mediante desaparición, sin embargo no permiten salir, ni ejercer la magia en su interior, para que en caso de que algún mago extranjero entre y consiga información sobre los ghouls y el mismo orden de la ciudad, luego no pueda salir ni informar de esto a nadie.

-Pero entonces... Ustedes, ni ningún mago externo debería saber realmente algo sobre los ghouls, ¿no?- preguntó Harry, intentando ocultar su expectación.

-Efectivamente, lo único que sabemos, es que se trata de una raza bastante diferente de los ghouls que nosotros conocemos, al parecer, debido a las fuertes medidas de aislamiento de Tokyo, una raza mucho más peligrosa.

-Y por supuesto, no podemos dejar fuera las medidas que han tomado los muggles, que son plenamente conscientes sobre la existencia de la plaga, y han desarrollado tecnología para mantenerla dentro de los límites de la ciudad.- Dumbledore ahora prefirió sentarse sobre el inodoro que Fred y George habían traído.-En otras palabras, esta raza está "atrapada" en Tokyo. Pero nos estamos desviando de lo principal, por favor continúa contándonos tu odisea, mi muchacho.

A Harry le costó unos segundos recordar en que parte de su "odisea" había quedado.

-Bueno...creo que me desmayé, porque cuando desperté estaba en una cama de hospital; tuvieron que traerme un traductor...como sea, me dijeron que una familia me había encontrado herido en un callejón y me había traído al hospital, me preguntaron nombre, datos para contactar familiares, etc, pero yo no estaba muy seguro sobre si debía decir mi nombre, y tampoco quería volver con los Dursley, asique dije que no recordaba nada.

La familia que me encontró venía a visitarme con frecuencia, la madre era japonesa, pero el padre era de Nueva Zelanda, así que podía entenderme con él; también tenían un hijo de mi misma edad... Finalmente cuando estuve curado me fui a vivir con ellos, fue ahí cuando traté de ejercer magia para que el ministerio me localizara y me di cuenta de que no podía... Supongo que terminé resignándome... Estuve bastante feliz con ellos, eran buenas personas y me enseñaron el idioma, pero supongo que lo bueno no dura, hubo un accidente y ellos... El señor y la señora Nagachika murieron. Su hijo, mi amigo... Hide, - sintió una enorme punzada de dolor al pensar en él, en que nunca más le vería, en lo que hizo, a pesar de que Hide hubiese dicho que era la única forma, no podía perdonarse a si mismo-.. tuvo que ir a vivir con un pariente, pero este no podía tenerme a mi también, asique Hide le convenció de usar en mí la herencia que dejaron sus padres, me costearon un pequeño departamento, y quedó suficiente para mantenerme con lo básico durante un buen tiempo, después yo conseguí un empleo... y supongo que eso sería lo principal, hasta que estuve en cierta situación y me desaparecí.

-Como dije antes, no es posible desaparecerse fuera de Tokyo, sin embargo, ya que tu lo hiciste podemos inferir que debió haber habido una situación que requirió demasiada atención por parte de los magos japoneses, la suficiente como para que descuidaran las barreras de la ciudad. ¿Es así?

-Bueno...- comenzó Kaneki mirando el techo mientras acariciaba distraídamente a Hedwig en la cabeza, quien aprovecho para robarle un pequeño trozo de chocolate.  
Por supuesto que había sucedido algo, la redada a Anteiku, el CCG contra Yoshimura Kuzen: el Búho; Irimi Kaya: Perro Negro, líder de los "Dobers Negros": Koma Enji: Mono Demonio, líder de "En"; y él mismo: Kaneki Ken: Ojo Parchado, Ciempiés, líder del grupo del "un ojo Kaneki", o del "Demonio de un Ojo", o del "Caníbal del Distrito 20", y un montón de nombres más que le habían dado los ghouls al grupo compuesto por Ciempiés, Yotsume, Gourmet y los Máscara de Gas.

Tampoco podía olvidar lo que vio después de su pelea con Amon, la enorme forma que saltaba por los tejados, esa debía ser Yoshimura Eto, Búho de un ojo y ejecutiva de Árbol Aogiri, usando su kakuja completo. Si ella estaba allí entonces los demás miembros de Aogiri también deberían haberlo estado. En otras palabras, la CCG contra Anteiku y Aogiri, ¿Era esa la razón de que hubiera logrado desaparecerse?, o más importante aún, ¿Habría Eto salvado a Yoshimura, o llegaría demasiado tarde, o simplemente tenía tanto resentimiento hacia él que prefirió dejar morir a su propio padre? Desgraciadamente lo último era bastante posible, constantemente se podía notar un odio hacia la figura paterna en sus libros. ¿Quizás si Kuzen moría, Takatsuki Sen dejaría de escribir?, ¿Y que había de Amon, lo habría encontrado el CCG, o habría muerto producto de la grave herida que él, Kaneki, le provocó?, y Koma e Irimi... Estaban muertos, estaba seguro, no había forma de que hubieran logrado pasar por el V14, no con Arima allí. ¿Y los demás? Yomo cuidaría a Touka (aunque ella no quisiera) y a Rize, Rize... ¿Yomo ya la habría liberado de su cautiverio?, ¿Habría recuperado la cordura?, y si era así... ¿recordaría lo que él le dijo? Esperaba que sí.

Respecto a los demás, Nishio tendría que abandonar la universidad, al igual que Touka la escuela, ya que se descubrió que todos los trabajadores de Anteiku eran ghouls. Probablemente tendrían que cambiar sus apariencias e identidades, si es que quisieran continuar viviendo entre los humanos. Tsukiyama no tendría grandes problemas, su familia era de renombre y tenía bastante influencia.

-¿Harry?

Banjou, Ichimi, Jiro y Sante podrían ocuparse de Hinami, probablemente habrían vuelto al departamento seguro en el distrito 6; aunque quizás Hinami preferiría ir con Touka y Yomo... No, al menos durante un tiempo ella se quedaría con Banjou y los demás, esperando noticias suyas. Sería bueno si Tsukiyama se ocupase de Hinami, con él podría continuar sus estudios, vivir de manera segura sin necesidades ni carencias, al menos hasta que él volviera.

-¿Harry?

¿Pero iba a volver?, ahora que por fin había vuelto a Hogwarts... No, tenía que centrarse, lo más importante era contactar al grupo lo más rápido posible, probablemente pensaban que él había muerto luchando contra Arima; necesitaba contactarlos, llamarlos... Pero no podía hacerlo desde Hogwarts ni sus cercanías, pues la tecnología no funcionaba en lugares con altas concentraciones de magia. Debía conseguir un celular o encontrar una cabina telefónica...

-¿Harry?

Una mano en el hombro le sobresaltó. Sirius le miraba ligeramente preocupado.

-Ah... Lo siento- dijo Kaneki frotándose la barbilla - me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos...

-No hay problema, continua por favor.

-Quizás ya es suficiente por hoy, Dumbledore.- comenzó Sirius, todavía con la mano en el hombro de Kaneki.- necesita descansar, le estamos presionando demasiado.

-No, no, estoy bien...-dijo Kaneki sacudiendo la cabeza -yo decía... Ah, sí, el suceso, hubo... Una guerra de pandillas.

-¿Una guerra de pandillas?- preguntó desconcertado su padrino.

-Si... Más bien una guerra de mafias, de los Yakuza. No es como las pequeñas pandillas de matones que hay aquí, es algo completamente brutal, con grandes armas muggles e incluso espadas, una guerra por el territorio; la policía no pudo hacer mucho, tuvieron que traer al SWAT...

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sirius, pero Dumbledore le hizo un gesto de silencio, parecía pensativo, mirando sus zapatos con la mano en la barbilla. Entonces bajó la manó y miro fijamente a Harry, con sus penetrantes ojos azules escrutándolo.

-Tu eras parte de una banda.- afirmó.

Kaneki le miró ligeramente desconcertado.

-Yo estuve presente cuando Poppy te atendió de urgencia después de que Hagrid te trajera; Poppy aseguró que la herida en tu ojo no fue producto de la escisión, sino que fue causada por un objeto alargado clavado a través, casi tocando el cerebro. Así que, tomando en cuenta lo que nos has dicho, entre muchas posibilidades infiero que tu eras parte de una de las bandas, y que un daño tan grande en tu ojo- al grado de tener que extirparlo - pudo haber sido hecho por una espada.

-¡Él podría simplemente haberse encontrado atrapado en medio de la lucha!- gritó Sirius furioso.

-Yo también pensé eso al comienzo, sin embargo esa teoría no explica el gran número de cicatrices que Harry tiene por todo el cuerpo... Ni su alto grado de entrenamiento físico.

Kaneki permaneció impasible, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Dumbledore era demasiado inteligente. Intentó solo dar la información justa y necesaria, pero incluso así su director fue capaz de inferir algo tan cercano a la verdad. Notó algo importante de sus primeras palabras: "casi tocando el cerebro", estaba seguro de que la quinke de Arima le había atravesado la cabeza de un lado al otro, así que probablemente la herida se habría regenerado antes de que madam Pomfrey notase siquiera que esta existía, una verdadera suerte, porque ese no era el tipo de herida que puede esperar. También estaban las cicatrices y, como Dumbledore lo llamó, su alto grado de entrenamiento físico. Era un problema, no veía más opción que darle la razón al director. Pero entonces una duda lo golpeó: ¿No sería más simple decir la verdad? Intentó alejar esta pregunta de su mente, no quería inmiscuir a nadie más en su condición, además lo había decidido, no se quedaría mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, ahora Tokyo era su hogar. Pero tenía que centrarse, era consciente de los dos hombres mirándole interrogantemente.

-Sí, yo era miembro de una banda.- Sirius iba a decir algo, pero Harry no le dio tiempo y continuó - El líder de una, de hecho; éramos bastante conocidos... No fue algo que yo planeara, simplemente las cosas se fueron dando y tomé la oportunidad...

-¿Y las armas?- Preguntó Dumbledore con simple curiosidad.

-Miren, no espero que lo entiendan, pero he cambiado mucho durante el tiempo que estuve en Tokyo.- dijo Kaneki comenzando a molestarse- Hice lo que tuve que hacer y no me arrepiento de ello.- y con decisión, se comió el último trozo de rana de chocolate que le quedaba.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Bien, solo una última cosa, más por curiosidad claro, de casualidad, ¿Descubriste algo sobre los ghouls?

-No, los civiles son conscientes de su existencia, pero la información sobre ellos no es de conocimiento público.

-Ya veo... Bueno, eso sería todo, Sirius, si fueras tan amable...- Black volvió a transformarse en perro- Bien, bien... Y supongo que debo decirte, que en esta escuela solo nosotros somos conscientes de la inocencia y calidad de animago de Sirius, para los demás Black es un despiadado asesino y un fiel partidario de Lord Voldemort... Y claro, este es un excepcionalmente educado perro llamado Hocicos.

Hocicos ladró.

Dumbledore se levantó del inodoro.

-Te complacerá saber que ya envíe una carta a tu tía informándole de tu estado, ella pide como siempre que te quedes aquí durante las festividades...

-Siempre he hecho eso, no es como si quisiera pasar con allí más tiempo del necesario.

-Entiendo que ustedes tienen sus diferencias, pero estoy seguro de que en el fondo…- Kaneki le miró fijamente -… muy en el fondo, sienten un aprecio mutuo.

Y con una última sonrisa hacia Harry, salió de la enfermería.

* * *

 **¿Recuerdan eso de actualizaciones rápidas y capítulos cortos?, ¿si?, pues olvídenlo :)**


	6. Hagrid

***Se pone un cigarro en la boca, carga, dispara un cap***

* * *

De inmediato entró la señora Pomfrey refunfuñando con unas plantas en la mano que violentamente comenzó a machacar en un mortero.

Pasó un poco de tiempo antes de Ron, Fred, George y Ginny entraran. Se sentaron alrededor de Harry; Fred en el inodoro.

-¿Dónde están Hermione y Percy?

-No quieres saber eso, te lo aseguro.- contestó Ron con cansancio.

Había algo raro en el ambiente, todos le miraban sonrientes, pero demasiado callados.

-¿Estuvieron escuchando detrás de la puerta?

-Lo intentamos, pero Dumbledore debe haber puesto algún encantamiento, porque ni siquiera podíamos pegar la oreja a la puerta.

-¿El les dijo algo?

-Pues...- Ron dudó un poco, mirando a sus hermanos.- él dijo que no debíamos preguntarte nada, que era tu decisión el contárnoslo cuando estuvieras listo…  
-Ya veo…- se quedó mirando al vacío unos momentos, pero no podía ignorar las dos miradas penetrantes que estaba recibiendo, prácticamente querían alguna clase de permiso, así que se los dio.- Escúpanlo. -Les dijo a los gemelos, que mostraron una enorme sonrisa.  
-¡Uf!-dijo Fred.

-¡Creí que iba a reventar!- dijo George.

-¿Entonces?

Los dos hicieron un gesto hacia él, subiendo y bajando las manos, con la boca firmemente cerrada.

-¡Das miedo!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Fred, George!- gritó Ginny indignada.

-¡Hey!- dijo Ron enojado.

Kaneki se limitó a levantar una ceja.

-Pelo blanco…

-…uñas negras…

-…cicatrices

-¡Como salido de uno de esos barrios muggles de mala reputación!

Antes de poder decir algo más, la señora Pomfrey arremetió entre ellos, instintivamente todos se alejaron, había muchas almohadas cerca.

-¡¿Quizás ahora pueda ocuparme de mi paciente?!

Los Weasley asintieron frenéticamente.

-¡Bien!

Se volteó a Harry, que intentó disimular la sonrisa, ella hizo eso pensando sacarlo de una situación incómoda.

-Potter, necesito que hagas algunos movimientos, ¿De acuerdo?, llevabas tres días dormidos, podrías sentirte un poco rígido y entumecido...

Hedwig fue a posarse sobre un armario y Kaneki hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama, pero Poppy le empujo de vuelta.

-¡No, no y no! ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta cerrar heridas de escisión tan grandes y profundas?, ¡Y tu apunto de pararte y hacer que se abran de nuevo!

-¿Pero entonces...?

-¡Sentado por supuesto!

Le hizo doblar los brazos y piernas una y otra vez (¡Más lento, soy yo la que tendrá que cambiarte los vendajes!) Kaneki no podía sentirse más estúpido, fácilmente podría sanar esas heridas, pero estaba condenado a esperar que los ungüentos y vendajes hicieran el trabajo lentamente.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre enorme y barbudo entró, con sus ojos pequeños y negros como escarabajos brillando.

-¡Harry!, ¡Oh Harry!

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo, Hagrid se lanzó sobre Harry llorando ruidosamente, la cama cedió y se estrelló en el piso, Kaneki oyó un crujido y comprobó que se trataba de sus costillas.

-Hola Hagrid.

El hombre sollozó con más fuerza, y solo entre todos lograron quitárselo de encima, con su rostro convertido en una mezcla de pelo, lágrimas y moco.

-¡Profesor, si no puede controlarse tendré que pedirle que se retire!- gritó indignada madam Pomfrey, mientras con un movimiento de varita arreglaba la cama ( y Kaneki arreglaba sus costillas )

-¿Profesor?-preguntó Harry.

Hagrid murmuró algo ilegible mientras se sonaba la nariz ruidosamente con un enorme pañuelo a lunares.

-Hagrid es profesor desde el año pasado, imparte Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.- aclaró Ron.

-¡Eso es genial Hagrid, te merecías una oportunidad como esta!- dijo Kaneki poniendo quizás demasiado entusiasmo en su voz, pero quería que dejaran de mirarlo como si en cualquier momento le fuese a dar un ataque.

Hagrid se sonó con más fuerza y soltó un sonoro quejido, entonces se echó de nuevo sobre Harry, que hizo gestos de negativa cuando los Weasley y madam Pomfrey hicieron ademán de quitarlo.

-¡Agiiiiii, 'abatan 'pado!

-¿Que?

Hagrid intentó componerse, se limpió la cara en las blancas sábanas de la cama -la Sra. Pomfrey hizo una mueca- y respiro profundamente unos segundos.

-¡Harry..- dijo con sus ojos brillando como pequeños escarabajos - estaba tan preocupado... Cuando te vi allí, en un charco de sangre y tan herido... Te traje aquí lo más rápido que pude, pero aun así tenía tanto miedo...!-las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarlo de nuevo, Harry le dio unas palmaditas en su enorme espalda.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Hagrid... Pero ahora estoy bien, y en parte es gracias a ti.

El hombre soltó otro lloriqueo.

-¡...pero tu ojo Harry…!

-No importa Hagrid, pudo haber sido peor.

-¡Eres... tan... bueno!- palmeó en la cabeza a Harry -quien sintió que el cerebro se le iba al estómago- y se levantó lentamente.-Tengo... algunas cosas que hacer... pero vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda. - mostró una sonrisa- ¡Oh, y te traeré algunas tartas claro!- Kaneki le sonrió mientras se iba, pero no podía evitar el malestar: si ya cuando era humano no lograba tragar la comida de Hagrid, ¿cómo sería ahora?, las posibilidades le aterraban.

Hagrid abrió la puerta para irse y dijo con sorpresa:

-Hey chicos, van un poco cargados.- mantuvo la puerta abierta y Hermione y Percy entraron. Un poco cargados era decir poco. Cada uno llevaba una enorme pila de libros y pergaminos que se les iban cayendo conforme avanzaban, lo depositaron todo a un lado de la cama de Kaneki. Ron rodó los ojos. Hermione y Percy lucían enormes sonrisas. Kaneki les miró con curiosidad.

Resulta que Hermione y Percy concordaban en que Harry debía estar muy atrasado en su educación mágica, por lo que le habían traído todos sus apuntes de años anteriores. Alegría.

-¡Pero claro que los necesita!-repuso indignado Percy

-¡Además estará aquí varios días, necesita algo en lo que ocupar el tiempo!-gritó Hermione.

-¡Puede pasar el tiempo jugando ajedrez!- contrarió Ron.

-¡O gobstones!- dijo Fred.

-¡O snap explosivo!- agregó George.

La discusión no paraba, y los intentos de Ginny por bajar los ánimos tampoco eran muy efectivos. Kaneki se hundió en su almohada, había perdido la costumbre a discusiones por motivos tan simples.

-¡Fuera!, ¡fuera!, ¡FUERA!

Almohadas, sábanas e incluso colchones volaron por la enfermería detrás de Hermione y los Weasley, que corrieron por su integridad física; la puerta se cerró con un sonoro portazo. Todos los componentes de las camas volvieron a su lugar, y madam Pomfrey siguió mezclando y machacando hierbas en un bol, agregándole líquidos extraños.

Kaneki miró por la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Poppy se acercó a él con el resultado de su trabajo, una copa con un líquido espeso y purpura.

-Tienes que tomar esto Harry, es una poción para dormir sin soñar, si te despiertas en la noche te dejaré un poco más en el velador.

Harry miró hacia la puerta por la que habían desaparecido sus amigos. Madam Pomfrey rodó los ojos.

-Podrán entrar de nuevo... Cuando lo estime conveniente.

Kaneki tomó la copa y bebió. Era asqueroso, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por el sabor, pues de inmediato su visión comenzó a oscurecerse, y poco a poco comenzó a hundirse en la calidez del colchón. Cuando Poppy tomó la copa de entre sus manos, Harry ya estaba dormido.


	7. Dobby

***Cae el casquillo, recarga, dispara otro cap"**

* * *

Harry Potter, también conocido como Kaneki Ken, tenía sentidos y reflejos muy desarrollados; más desarrollados que los de cualquier humano y varios ghouls. Esto es algo que explotó a fondo, logrando sorprendentemente rápidos reflejos, siendo capaz de escuchar claramente conversaciones en susurros, diferenciar los pasos de hombres y mujeres y de algunas personas específicas. Incluso era capaz de diferenciar entre humanos y ghouls solo por el olor. En conjunto, todo esto, hacía que fuera prácticamente imposible tomarlo por sorpresa, por eso, cuando una criatura sumamente liviana apareció con un pequeño "pop" sobre su cama, incluso antes de que la criatura tocase las sábanas, Kaneki Ken saltó de su cama.

La criatura cayó al piso con un chillido; Hocicos se despertó de golpe y comenzó a gruñir; y Kaneki, al levantarse tan repentinamente, sintió el familiar dolor y la humedad que comenzó a filtrar por sus vendajes, manchándolos de un rojo oscuro.

-Oh no, madam Pomfrey va a matarme.

Pero eso era tema para después, porque Hocicos había acorralado a la criatura culpable; era bajo y delgado, estaba vestido con una funda de almohada sucia, tenía unas enormes orejas de murciélago y unos saltones ojos verdes.

-¡TU!

-Dobby el elfo doméstico a su servicio, Harry Potter señor.- efectuó una pronunciada reverencia. Hocicos le ladró y el elfo se pegó más a la pared.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Dobby se estremeció.-¡¿Acaso vienes a ver si hay otro pastel que puedas tirar?!

-N-No señor, Dobby...-el elfo miró hacia los lados, como si esperara que alguien apareciese y le impidiese hablar- ¡…Dobby ha venido a advertirle a Harry Potter!

-¿¡Otra vez!?- el elfo asintió, temeroso.- ¡Lo que sea de lo que querías salvarme ya debió haber sucedido, así que largo!

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto y cruel con Dobby, pero una ira irracional se había apoderado de él, porque si Dobby nunca hubiese intentado salvarlo, entonces él nunca habría sido encerrado en su habitación, ni nunca habría intentado desaparecerse para escapar, y nunca habría terminado en Tokyo.

-¡N-No señor!, ¡El que Harry Potter no estuviera lo cambió todo!

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?

-¡Será este año!, ¡La conspiración para que cosas terribles sucedan en Hogwarts!

-¿Pero qué conspiración Dobby?, ¿Qué cosas?, ¿Quién las planea?

Por un momento pareció que el elfo iba a hablar, pero entonces comenzó a darse violentos cabezazos contra la pared. Kaneki, un poco exasperado, lo tomó de la parte de arriba de la sucia funda de almohada que usaba como ropa y lo levantó en el aire.

-…Gracias Harry Potter.

-¿Hay algo que sí me puedas decir?, digo, sin tener que golpearte después.

Dobby pareció pensarlo unos momentos.

-¡Si!

-¿Bien?

-¡Harry Potter debe irse de Hogwarts!

-Oh mi...- dejó en el suelo a Dobby y fue a sentarse a la cama.- ¿otra vez con eso?-Captó la mirada de Hocicos, que era claramente acusadora, casi podía escuchar la voz del hombre preguntando: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de esto?

-¡Harry Potter tiene que irse, es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno!, ¡No lo podemos perder!

-¡No dejaré que me maten y no me voy a ir!

 _Oh bueno, al demonio mi decisión anterior, parece._

Dobby negó frenéticamente, parecía desesperado.

-¡Harry Potter no debió volver!, ¡Debió quedarse en Tokyo!, ¡Aquí no está seguro, allá sí!

-¡¿Seguro?! , como si...-repentinamente algo lo golpeó-...espera... ¿cómo sabías que estaba en Tokyo?

El elfo pareció bastante nervioso.

-...Harry Potter no debe enojarse con Dobby, Dobby solo quería protegerlo.

-¿Que?

-Dobby vio que Harry Potter iba a desaparecerse para llegar a Hogwarts, así que tuvo que actuar.

-Tú...

-Asique Dobby desvío la desaparición de Harry Potter, para enviarlo a un lugar en el que estaría a salvo, pero del que no podría salir.

Crack.

Pop.

Pudo haber sido una coincidencia, o simplemente Dobby tenía muy buena suerte y Kaneki muy mala. Porque en el momento en que Kaneki rompió su dedo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Dobby desapareció. Y Kaneki quedó allí, con las vendas embetunadas en sangre y un dedo roto, mientras la señora Pomfrey dejaba caer la botella con la que acababa de entrar.


	8. Horario y Prejuicio

***Cae el casquillo, recarga de nuevo, dispara otro cap"**

* * *

-Creí que no tenían que cambiarte los vendajes hasta mañana.

-…

-Ni siquiera estando herido puedes atenerte a las reglas y te levantaste en la noche, ¿no?

-…

-¡Incluso te rompiste un dedo!

-…

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-…no quiero hablar de eso.

Hermione pudo haber jurado que Hocicos se rio, pero era imposible, los perros no reían.

-Bueno, entonces sigamos con Encantamientos. Intenta con wingardium leviosa.- dijo indicándole a Harry un libro que tenía en frente.

-Pero ese es un hechizo de primer año…

-Tu solo hazlo.

Harry levantó la varita con pereza, pero justo antes de decir el hechizo, su mirada vagó hasta la cama en la que estaba durmiendo Ron.

-Wingardium leviosa.

Kaneki hizo flotar la cama - obteniendo la atención de los gemelos - y la dio vuelta, provocando que tanto Ron como todos los componentes de la cama cayeran al piso.

Los gemelos se desternillaban de risa, igual que Ginny y Hocicos - (no, Hocicos solo está ladrando por el alboroto, los perros no ríen) se recordó Hermione negando con la cabeza- mientras que Ron intentaba desenredarse de entre las sabanas.

-Son las tres de la tarde Ron.- le dijo Kaneki divertido, cuando el chico finalmente logró levantarse.

Ron se puso ligeramente rojo.

-Yo… no dormí mucho anoche.

Kaneki se encogió de hombros y devolvió la cama y sus componentes a su lugar, aunque bastante desordenados.

En la mañana mientras el dormía, sus amigos habían vuelto, y cada uno se enfocó en sus propias cosas, Hermione comenzó a prepararle su material de estudio (Percy no pudo quedarse a ayudarle debido al trabajo), Ron se había ido a dormir, lo gemelos devoraron la comida que había desde el día anterior, Ginny se centró entre leer un libro y ver a Harry dormido, la señora Weasley había ido a la cocina para "instruir a los elfos domésticos", ella insistía que durante su recuperación, Harry no podía comer cualquier cosa.

Ellos ya tenían sus rutinas establecidas, pues desde que llegaron (lo que fue apenas recibieron la carta de Dumbledore avisando que Harry había aparecido) habían estado en la enfermería comiendo y durmiendo, esperando a que su amigo despertase.

Temprano en la mañana había sido visitado por el señor Weasley, pero no puedo quedarse mucho tiempo debido al trabajo; él le dijo que le pediría a Dumbledore que apenas estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte se fuese a quedar con ellos a la Madriguera, hasta que comenzasen las clases.

¿Pero alguien se preguntaba lo que quería Kaneki?

No, claro que no. Nadie le preguntó si es que él quería volver a Tokyo, y no volver a Hogwarts. Ni tampoco nadie le preguntó si es que él prefería pasar todo el resto de las vacaciones en Hogwarts.

Kaneki resopló y se hundió en la cama. Hermione alzó una ceja.

Realmente aunque quisiese volver a Tokyo, no sería nada fácil considerando lo que Dumbledore le contó, su única opción sería llamar por celular o enviar una lechuza, pero ir allí se veía como algo bastante lejano. No, no podía rendirse, necesitaba más información, tenía que investigar sobre esos hechizos que rodeaban la ciudad.

La puerta se abrió y Minerva McGonagall entró. Escaneó la habitación desde detrás de sus lentes cuadrados (frunció el ceño al ver a los gemelos atiborrados de comida en una cama) y luego reparó en Harry. Fue como si hubiese recibido un golpe, pues de inmediato su severa mirada se ablandó, y sus ojos se vieron extrañamente brillantes cuando llevó una mano a su pecho. Frunció ligeramente los labios mientras avanzaba hasta él.

-Potter.

-Profesora.

Luego su mirada vagó entre Hermione y todos los libros y pergaminos.

-Es una buena cosa que tenga a la señorita Granger para ponerse al día con sus estudios.

-Si, soy muy afortunado.

Hermione se puso ligeramente roja y bajó la mirada, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Minerva miró alrededor por un asiento, pero los únicos estaban ocupado por Hermione y Ginny. Se detuvo mirando el inodoro, negó lentamente mientras miraba a los gemelos y se sentó en él.

-Necesito configurar tu horario- le dijo a Harry poniéndolo algunos papeles delante- en tercer año los alumnos pueden elegir entre algunas asignaturas, pero obviamente tu comenzarás este año, puedes elegir entre Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación y Estudios Muggles. ¿Alguna idea de cuál te interesa?

-Em…

Hermione le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Tienes que elegir concerniente a tu futuro y tus gustos Harry, yo estoy en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas. Ron en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

-Mm…

-A Charlie siempre le gustó el trabajo al aire libre, asique escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…- Kaneki miró fijamente a Ginny, quien acababa de hablarle directamente por primera vez desde que llegó; ella se puso roja y miró fijamente a sus rodillas mientras continuaba-…y Bill ya estaba interesado en ser Rompedor de Maldiciones, asique tomó Runas Antiguas…-pareció demasiado cohibida para continuar, tomó su libro y salió corriendo de la enfermería. McGonagall quedó ligeramente sorprendida mientras que Hermione lucía algo entre exasperación y tristeza y Ron rodaba los ojos. Kaneki arqueó una ceja, ¿acaso realmente su apariencia daba miedo?, no podía estar seguro, no conocía a la chica.

-¿Entonces Potter?- preguntó la profesora.

-Creo… que Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… y Runas Antiguas…- Hermione dio un saltito, Ron le miró con incredulidad. McGonagall comenzó a escribir en su pergamino-… y Adivinación.- Hermione pareció decepcionada, Ron sofocó una risa. McGonagall hizo una mueca.

-Bien, entonces.-ordenó sus papeles y se levantó del inodoro, estaba dándose vuelta cuando paró abruptamente. – Miró fijamente a Kaneki desde debajo de sus lentes.

-¿Pasa algo profesora?

Ella frunció los labios, y luego, para sorpresa de todos, le dio un abrazo.

-Cuídese Potter.

-Siempre.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella negó lentamente mientras se iba.

-¡Yo también la quiero!

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, pero Kaneki pudo haber jurado que vio una sonrisa.

-¡Cielos, compañero!- dijo Ron bajándose de la cama y yendo a sentarse en la de Harry.- ¡Los planetas deben haberse alineado o algo así!

Kaneki y los gemelos rieron, pero Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Ella simplemente estuvo preocupada al igual que todos; no me sorprendería si más de algún profesor le diese un abrazo.

-Estoy ansioso por el abrazo de Snape.

Esta vez Hermione no pudo evitar que las comisuras de su boca subieran un poco cuando le corrigió: "profesor Snape, Harry."

-Pero hablando en serio- dijo Ron sacando unas grajeas del paquete que Sirius había abierto el día anterior- ¿Creen que Snape le odiará tanto como siempre?

-Claro.- Dijo Kaneki.

-Cien por ciento seguro.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred y George, que se habían sentado en la cama en la que estaba durmiendo Ron.

-El profesor Snape no odia a Harry…

Todos la quedaron mirando.

-No, no me odia, simplemente tiene un estúpido rencor infantil en contra de mi padre muerto que desquita conmigo.

-Eso lo resume bastante bien.- dijo Fred.

-De todos modos, si no quieres que te moleste solo tienes que prepararte bien para pociones, ¿no? Siempre te pregunta a ti.

-No importa todo lo que estudie, siempre encontrará algo para humillarme…

-Él no te humi…- todos la miraron de nuevo-… oh, bueno quizás sí.

-Pero esta vez será diferente.

-¿Si?- pregunto Ron.

-Si.- afirmó Kaneki.

-Quizás me parezco físicamente a mi padre, pero dudo que mentalmente sea como él, ni siquiera lo he conocido por lo que es imposible que haya recogido sus defectos o personalidad.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Ron.

-Será mi objetivo, voy a eliminar su prejuicio.

-Eso es…

-...jodida…

-…y absolutamente…

-…imposible.- dijeron Fred y George.

-¿Quieren apostar?

Se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Que tienes en mente?

-Dinero no, eso es aburrido. ¿Qué tal un favor indefinido?

-Suena bien.- dijo Fred.

-Entonces, hay que hacerlo oficial.- dijo George.

-¿Quién sabe hacer un juramento inquebrantable?- preguntó inocentemente Fred.

-¡¿Están locos?!- gritó Ron, asustado.

Los gemelos se alejaron un poco, poniendo las manos delante de ellos.

-Wow, tranquilo Ronnie, es una broma.- dijo George.

-Solo escribámoslo.- dijo Fred tomando un pergamino y una pluma de la montonera que había traído Hermione.

 _Yo, Harry James Potter, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, prometo a Fred Weasley y George Weasley que, en caso de que al acabar mi séptimo año de educación mágica, en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, todavía no he eliminado el prejuicio que tiene el profesor Severus Snape en mi contra, les deberé un favor._

 _Que este documento sea constancia de tal promesa._

 _Yo, Fred, y mi hermano George, prometemos que si antes de que Harry termine la escuela, ha logrado que Snape deje de odiarlo, le deberemos un favor._

-Supongo que está bien- dijo Hermione enrollando los pergaminos con una sonrisa, era divertido notar la diferencia de escritura entre Harry y los gemelos.

La señora Weasley entró a la enfermería, con una bandeja con comida, y con Ginny ya de un color normal detrás de ella.

Hermione despejó la cama de todos los pergaminos y útiles, y Molly puso la bandeja frente a Kaneki.

Era un humeante plato de sopa y un trozo de pan francés.

-Poppy me ha dicho que lo mejor es dejarlo en solo esto, todavía te estas recuperando por lo que no debes comer mucho.

Kaneki miró fijamente el plato.

-Gracias señora Weasley.

Ella le dio una sonrisa bonachona.

-Apresúrate antes de que se enfríe.

* * *

 ***Se pone la escopeta al hombro, tira el cigarro al piso, lo pisa, se va***

 **...**

Va a ser un año movido, ¿no?


	9. Mollis

-No.  
-Harry…  
-No.  
-Es algo necesario…  
-Ie.  
-Entiendo que quizás…  
-Non.

Dumbledore suspiró.

-Puedo aceptar que el tiempo que queda de vacaciones lo pases con los Weasley, pero al finalizar el año debes volver con tu familia.  
-Ellos no son mi familia, lo sabe muy bien.

-Necesitas la prote…  
¡Crack!  
-…cción que…

-...

-Harry, mi niño, ¿Acabas de quebrarte un dedo?

-… No.

-…

-…  
-De todas form…-  
-Profesor Dumbledore, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar de este tema ahora

Dumbledore le miró fijamente por unos segundos.

-Sirius me comunicó su preocupación respecto a cierto incidente que sucedió la noche pasada, involucrando a un elfo doméstico.

-Como le dije antes, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar, lo siento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, presentando a un Sirius radiante.

-¡No puedo creer que acabo de cagar en el baño de prefectos!

-…  
-… llego en un mal momento, ¿verdad?  
-No.  
-Podría decirse así.

Kaneki miró fijamente a Dumbledore, quien habría jurado que vio un atisbo de algo peligroso en su mirada.

-Está bien, Sirius, el director ya se iba.

Dumbledore asintió y salió de la habitación, algo pensativo.

Sirius se mantuvo mirando entre su ahijado y la puerta por la que el director acababa de salir.

-Entonces,- dijo Kaneki estirándose - ¿Qué tanto se retorcerán en sus tumbas esos antiguos prefectos?

Sirius solo le sonrió.

* * *

 **Si, estoy viva, y si eres capaz de entender el porque del nombre de este capítulo prometo actualizar en menos de una semana :)**


	10. Melancolía

**Hola a todos, ¿que hay?**

* * *

-¿Solo marcan el número y ya está?

-Bueno, en términos simples, sí.

-¡Pero eso es increíble!, ¡Los muggles y sus inventos no dejan de sorprenderme!. Ahora, he oído sobre algo llamado "comupadora"…

-¿Computadora?

-¡Exactamente!

Kaneki suspiró.

Hermione sonrió desde su lugar junto a la ventana, el señor Weasley llevaba ya casi una hora interrogando a Harry sobre los artefactos muggles. Ella había oído de parte de Ron lo aficionado que era su padre a los muggles, y que podría pasar horas interrogando a alguien sobre un fosforo, por lo que en cuanto llegó a visitar a Harry ella se excusó a la biblioteca.

 _Quizás debería haberle advertido a Harry…_

Pensó sintiéndose repentinamente culpable mientras veía al chico peliblanco acariciándose el puente de la nariz mientras iba por el tema de la electricidad y los enchufes.

-No señor Weasley, no se supone que meta un tenedor o cualquier otra cosa en el tomacorriente, solo el enchufe, o podría electrocutarse… no señor Weasley, electrocutarse no es divertido…

Si, definitivamente tendría que haberle advertido.

Afortunadamente Kaneki fue salvado por Percy, que llegó a buscar a su padre ya que lo necesitaban en el trabajo.

El señor Weasley se despidió de su preciada fuente información asegurándole que continuarían la interesante conversación en otro momento.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Hm?

-No fue coincidencia que te fueras justo cuando él llegó, ¿verdad?

-Eh…

-Creí que eras mi amiga…

-Oh ya, no seas un bebé, no era como si pudieras haber escapado de todas formas.

Kaneki gimió.

-Anímate amigo,- dijo Ron acercándose con un tablero de ajedrez – ahora al menos sabes a lo que te enfrentas.

Kaneki suspiró y miró por la ventana, era un hermoso día afuera, podía ver a Hocicos persiguiendo aves cerca del lago, mientras él estaba confinado a una cama.

-Ya casi estas bien.- dijo Hermione adivinando sus pensamientos – Madam Pomfrey dijo que en unos pocos días podrás salir.

-Mamá dijo que cuando salgas iremos todos juntos al callejón Diagon –agregó Ron intentando animarlo- ¡Podemos pasar por Honeydukes!, ¡tienen muchos dulces nuevos!.

-Eso suena bien…-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa cansada, no es como si alguna vez pudiese volver a saborear dulces.

-Entonces, espero que hayas mejorado algo en este tiempo.

Ron ubicó el tablero en la cama, con todas las piezas ya en sus lugares.

-Porque sinceramente, apestabas en ajedrez.

Kaneki rio, una de las pocas veces que lo hacía desde que volvió.

-El ajedrez nunca ha sido lo mío, pero estoy bastante seguro de haber mejorado.

Ron hizo un gesto con la mano, para que Harry comenzara.

Hermione sonrió y miró el reloj en su muñeca. En primer año, el record de tiempo de Ron en vencer a Harry eran 8 minutos y 43 segundos.

Con suerte aguantaría hasta los nueve esta vez.

-Suerte.- dijo ella al peliblanco que ya estaba moviendo su primera pieza.

-Voy a necesitar mucho más que suerte…- dijo él posicionando su peón.

 _7 minútos después…_

-Amigo, eso fue patético.

-Gracias.

-Quiero decir, siempre apestaste en esto, pero jamás que creí que podrías empeorar más.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Ya basta Ron…

-De todos modos no me gusta el ajedrez.- dijo Kaneki alejando el tablero.

-Quizás no seas muy bueno en ajedrez, ¡pero eres bueno en los hechizos y demás!- dijo Hermione intentando animarlo de su humillación- estas avanzando muy rápido, Percy y yo creímos que tendríamos que bombardearte con todo lo que te has perdido, ¡pero lo estás haciendo muy bien!, casi no te reconozco, Harry Potter, bueno en los estudios, ¿Quién lo diría?

Kaneki se estiró en la cama, fijando la vista en el techo.

-Supongo que me he vuelto aficionado a la lectura durante este tiempo…

Ron hizo un sonido de asco.

-Ignóralo.- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

Ron hizo un sonido, como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido repentinamente.

-Si eres tan aficionado a la lectura, ¿Por qué todas esas cartas siguen cerradas?

Kaneki posó su mirada en el lado derecho de su cama, todos los paquetes y cartas seguían allí sin tocar, solo los dulces habían sido abordados, y no por él por supuesto.

-No lo sé, la verdad. Yo solo…

Hermione le tomó la mano notando su estado ligeramente melancólico.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-No es que no quiera, es solo que me hace pensar…

-¿Si?

-…realmente… hay mucha gente a la que le importo, ¿no?

Hermione le dio un apretón reconfortante a su mano, y le dio una mirada significativa Ron.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo él poniéndole una mano en el hombro - ¡Eres el maldito Harry Potter, compañero!- le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.- Y eres una buena persona, es obvio que le importas a la gente, ¿Por qué si quiera lo dudas?.

Kaneki miró a sus dos amigos, y sintió una repentina picazón en los ojos.

-Realmente los extrañé, ¿saben?

Hermione le dio un gran abrazo, y Ron no tardó en unirse.

Unos pequeños sonidos provenían del pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien, Ron?

-¡No estoy llorando Hermione!

-Yo no… oh bien.

* * *

 **Lloré un poco mientras escribía esto, pero solo un poco. Espero comenzar a actualizar tan frecuentemente como antes, he tenido una inspiración repentina sobre esto. Gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen la historia, agradezco sus comentarios, pero recuerden que si no tienen activada la función de PM no seré capaz de responderles, y sucede lo mismo con los anónimos, si no tienen cuenta, por favor hagan una, no es muy difícil y no se tarda mucho, y así seré capaz de responderles :) Hasta la próxima!**


	11. Tácito

**Este capítulo ya estaba listo hace una semana, pero me convertí en otra victima de los errores de window10. No podía conectarme a mi wifi xd**

* * *

-Bueno, sin duda este año no tendrás que comprar muchas cosas.

Kaneki levantó la vista de la carta que estaba escribiendo y dio una mirada a todos los objetos amontonados sobre la cama, provenientes de los paquetes de regalos que habían llegado para él. Los Weasley se habían encomendado a la tarea de abrirlos.

-Supongo que no…- dijo Kaneki ligeramente inseguro, entre la montaña veía varias cosas curiosas, es decir, entendía una sencilla túnica negra, ingredientes de pociones, libros. Rayos, incluso entendía la enorme snitch de peluche; pero: ¿una boa de plumas?, hay gente muy rara en el mundo…

-Estas túnicas deberían quedarte bien…- Molly continuó en su acto de mamá gallina, levantando una túnica verde esmeralda de terciopelo y sosteniéndola delante de ella.

-¡Puaj, verde!- Ron miró la túnica con repulsión.

Fred, que llevaba unas tres túnicas puestas junto con un sombrero naranja chillón, se detuvo en su intento de ponerle unas orejas de gato a Ginny y tomó la túnica verde de las manos de su madre, lanzándola hacia atrás con disgusto.

-¡Fred!

-¿Qué?- preguntó él inocentemente, mientras tomaba una túnica roja.

-¡Ah, esta sí!- la acarició con ternura y luego la lanzó sobre Kaneki.

Kaneki se desenredó de la túnica y le dio una mirada de molestia al gemelo.

-¡Que puedo decir, el rojo te queda, Harry!- dijo con malicia.

-¡Hace resaltar tu ojo irritado!- añadió George, que usaba un manto rojo y una corona ostentosa, y se estaba poniendo la boa rosada

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kaneki con cansancio.

-Harry, amigo. ¡Estas cosas son geniales!

-¡Esta gente te ama!

-¡Juro que vi una muñeca inflable en alguna parte!

-¡Fred!- gritó su madre indignada.

-¡Fue George!

-¡No, tu eres George, yo soy Fred!

Molly suspiró y Ginny rio. Volvieron a su tarea tácita, ordenar y doblar cuidadosamente cada prenda y colocarla en el recién adquirido nuevo baúl de Harry (el antiguo seguía con los Dursley).

-De todos modos, todos siéntanse libres de quedarse lo que quieran.

Los Weasley y Hermione abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para protestar.

-No acepto un no por respuesta. La mitad de las cosas allí o no me quedan, o son completamente alejadas de mi gusto. Incluso estoy bastante seguro de haber visto un vestido en alguna parte.

Cerraron la boca, Ron con las orejas ligeramente coloradas.

George, quien había encontrado un báculo dorado, sonrió brillantemente.

-¡No tienes que decirlo dos veces!

Kaneki sonrió y volvió a su propia tarea; él, Hermione y Ron se estaban ocupando de leer y responder las cartas (aunque Hermione iba lento, a casusa del gato canela que exigía su atención cada vez que abría una carta). Ya llevaban una gran cantidad, pero todavía quedaba bastantes, y eso sin contar las que estaban debajo de Hocicos, que dormía plácidamente sobre los pergaminos.

-Harry, amigo.- dijo Ron riendo mientras sostenía una carta -… ¡esta señora quiere adoptarte!

-Creo que esa ya es la cuarta persona…- dijo Hermione con una risita.

-Quinta…- corrigió Kaneki con un gemido cansado -…¿acaso la gente cree que soy alguna clase de huérfano falto de afecto o algo por el estilo?

Hermione le dio una mirada de disculpa.

-Sabes, nunca te lo dijimos…- dijo Fred acercándose y bajando la voz -… pero después de que conocieras a mi mamá, en una de sus cartas ella nos pidió que preguntásemos sobre tu familia.

George también se acercó para contribuir, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Ella quería saber si podría adoptarte!- susurró.

Kaneki los miró fijamente.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Los gemelos se alejaron sonriendo.

-¡¿Verdad?!

Miró a Ron por alguna aclaración, pero él se encogió de hombros igualmente desconcertado.

Miró a la señora Weasley, que doblaba cuidadosamente una camiseta negra. Ella captó su mirada y le dio una sonrisa cariñosa.

No pudo evitar pensar en su tía Petunia con esa mirada de odio reprimido, en la señora Nagachika mirándolo con lástima y resignación, en una madre que no conocía sonriéndole desde un espejo.

-Ah…

-¿Hm?

Hermione se fijó en Harry, que parecía ligeramente distraído, con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

-Nada, es solo que…

Él miró su palma, moviendo sus dedos con cicatrices ligera y rítmicamente, casi como si estuviese comprobando su funcionamiento.

-…realmente llevo mucho tiempo valiéndome por mi mismo, ¿no?.

Hermione y Ron le miraron con ligera preocupación, el volvía a tener esa mirada distante en sus ojos, como si estuviese reviviendo sucesos pasados.

-Bueno…- intentó Ron sacar a su amigo de su ensimismamiento-…¿vas a dejar que esta señora te adopte, o no?

Kaneki parpadeó desconcertado un par de veces, como si ya no recordase de qué se trataba eso, pero un momento después la realización llegó a su rostro y una sonrisa leve adornó sus facciones.

-Tendré que excusarme, realmente…. no me imagino dependiendo de alguien.

* * *

 **El próximo cap está en proceso, en un par mas saldremos finalmente de la enfermería para ir a quedarnos con los Weasleys :D  
Aparte, te gusta Ghost Rider? pasate por mi historia basada en el comic, "Jehnny Blaze" el titulo lo dice todo ;)**


	12. Bulimia

**¡SAAAAAAANDWIIIIIIIICH! (los chilenos entenderán)**

* * *

Tenía hambre.

Es gracioso que eso fuera lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras se dirigía silenciosamente al baño más cercano.

No pensaba en lo que le haría Madam Pomfrey si le descubriese fuera de la enfermería, o lo frío que se sentía el suelo contra sus pies descalzos, ni siquiera en lo pequeña que parecía la capa de invisibilidad desde la última vez que la usó, hace años.

Tenía hambre, tan simple como eso.

Realmente tuvo suerte, tenía que admitirlo, la medicina del mundo mágico es bastante buena, por lo que la mayoría de sus heridas fueron curadas a base de díctamo y otras pociones. Sin embargo la mayoría de estas ocurrieron durante su pelea en Tokyo, así que mientras estaba allí sus células RC trabajaban constantemente uniendo y regenerando la carne dañada.

Por lo que, incluso aunque las heridas hayan sido curadas de manera externa, su "provisión de RC" bajó considerablemente.

Lo que se resume en hambre.

Se detuvo un momento, mirando el mapa del merodeador con atención. La señora Norris estaba más adelante, salida de un pasillo paralelo a través de un pasadizo.

Maldiciendo su suerte, volvió en sus pasos con la intención de tomar otro camino. No sabía si los animales podían ver a través de la capa pero no quería arriesgarse a encontrar a la gata de Filch.

Dio otra mirada al útil pergamino, examinando la mancha de tinta que pertenecía a sí mismo; decía claramente Harry Potter, y abajo, en caracteres japoneses, Kaneki Ken.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en los gemelos, quienes habían venido a verlo mientras dormía. Probablemente ellos vieron los caracteres también, pero no dijeron nada. Kaneki, a su pesar, se encontró agradeciendo a Dumbledore por sus palabras sobre "denle tiempo a Harry para adaptarse, y él les contará cuando esté listo", realmente no tenía ganas de ser interrogado.

Fred y George habían querido solidarizar con la condición de "prisionero" de Harry, dándole él, según ellos, "secreto de su éxito"

Se dio cuenta de que eran más inteligente de lo que se les daba el crédito, se aseguraron de venir cuando Kaneki estaba completamente solo, sin siquiera la presencia de Hocicos.

-"Lo siento, pero no confiamos en tu perro"

Habían dicho cuando les preguntó si la falta de Hocicos había sido algo intencional o una coincidencia.

-"Es como el gato de Hermione"

Él les preguntó a que se referían.

-"Son como… muy inteligentes"- había dicho George, ¿o era Fred?

-"Aterradoramente inteligentes"- había agregado el otro gemelo.

Obviamente Kaneki entendía sobre hocicos, era un animago después de todo; pero, ¿el gato de Hermione? Hizo memoria sobre las veces que había visto a la masa de pelo canela que era Crookshanks, lo había visto sobándose contra Hocicos un par de veces, y las pocas veces que el gato le dirigió la mirada tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, casi calculador.

Realmente tiene que preguntarle a Hermione sobre ese gato.

Finalmente llegó a un baño, era de mujeres pero no estaba en ánimo de mirarle el diente a un caballo regalado, por lo que entró sin contemplaciones mayores.

Y fue directo a vomitar al inodoro más cercano.

Fue un alivio indescriptible el vaciar su estómago de toda la comida humana que se había visto obligado a ingerir durante su estadía en Hogwarts, apenas había sido capaz de tragar las comidas livianas y no quería imaginar lo difícil que sería cuando, para los estándares de la señora Pomfrey estuviese mejor y se le comenzase a traer comida más pesada. Se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo.

Se acercó al lavabo y se enjuagó la boca y la cara. Se quedó allí unos momentos, con las manos apoyadas en la cerámica blanca y el agua goteando por su rostro.

 _"Puedo hacerlo"_ se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos. Su estómago gruñó de manera ruidosa y Kaneki apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria el lavabo, provocando unas pequeñas fracturas. Dejó su vista vagar por sobre la cerámica húmeda y los grifos de cobre, intentando centrarse en cualquier otra cosa, entonces algo captó su atención, el lado del grifo parecía extrañamente irregular, como si tuviese un diseño; miró un poco más de cerca, entrecerrando los ojos, parecía una…

-¿Te duele el estómago?

Kaneki salto lejos inmediatamente, con los ojos moviéndose en todas direcciones mientras buscaba a la dueña de la voz.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien le hubiese sorprendido? Había un silencio total por lo que habría oído si alguien se le acercaba, y estaba bastante seguro de que su olfato habría sido capaz de detectar al intruso. Pero por sobre todo, él había estado mirando el mapa del merodeador antes de entrar y no había nadie en el baño ni en sus alrededores.

Un lloriqueo lo sacó desde su ensimismamiento.

-¡Me preocupo por ti y ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme!

Ahora Kaneki logró identificar de dónde provenía la voz; movió su vista lentamente había el techo para ver al fantasma plateado de una niña mirándole.

Se sorprendió, no porque fuese un fantasma, sino porque no la conocía, creía haber visto a todos los fantasmas durante su primer año.

-¡Fuera de aquí!, ¡Es un baño de mujeres y tú no eres una mujer!

Kaneki parpadeó unas cuantas veces, notando el aspecto lloroso de la niña.

-Lo siento, no te había visto.

Al parecer eso fue lo peor que podría haber dicho, porque los labios de la chica se fruncieron y comenzó a sollozar fuertemente.

-¡Claro que no me viste, nadie ve a Myrtle!, ¡Ella es demasiado insignificante como para que alguien fije su vista en ella!, ¡En Myrtle la invisible, la sin importancia, la llorona!

-¡No fue mi intención, lo siento!

Kaneki comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía qué hacer con el fantasma lloroso delante suyo, temía que si seguía haciendo tanto ruido alguien vendría a ver. Dio una rápida mirada al mapa y suspiró de alivio, todo bien.

-Myrtle, por favor deja de llorar…

Myrtle lloró más fuerte.

Kaneki frunció el ceño, la única vez que había tratado con una niña llorando fue cuando la señora Ryouko murió, y el llanto de Hinami no se comparaba a esto. Dio otra mirada al mapa, solo para estar seguro.

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo?

Myrtle inmediatamente dejó de llorar y miró a Kaneki con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Kaneki se preguntó si los fantasmas podían tener problemas mentales.

-…Yo necesitaba usar el baño y este…

-No aquí en el baño idiota- dijo Myrtle haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano -…aquí en Hogwarts, es julio, se supone que los estudiantes estén en sus casas.

-Yo…- Kaneki se preguntó qué decir, en el lado positivo Myrtle había dejado de llorar, en el negativo, probablemente comenzaría de nuevo si tardaba mucho en responder. Dio otra mirada al mapa, y se horrorizó al ver a la señora Pomfrey acercándose. La llegada de los gemelos y su escape de la enfermería se pudieron llevar a cabo solo gracias a la ausencia de la enfermera, que había salido un tiempo, y si ella llegaba antes a la enfermería y veía la cama de Harry vacía…

Harry se estremeció.

-Yo me aparecí en los terrenos de Hogwarts escapando de una mala situación y dejé una tercera parte de mi cuerpo atrás y ahora tengo que volver a la enfermería o moriré a manos de una mujer muy enojada.

Rápidamente tomó su capa- gracias a todo lo sagrado porque ese día Dumbledore hubiera mandado a un elfo doméstico a traer su viejo baúl desde su alacena en Privet Drive- y se apresuró hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!

Kaneki se dio la vuelta con molestia, pero interiorizó esos sentimientos y simplemente le dio a Myrtle una mirada de indiferencia.

-¿Qué?

Ella parecía insegura, y Kaneki temió que volviese a ponerse a llorar.

-¿Podrías…volver alguna vez?

-¿Por qué?

Ella se removió incomoda en el aire.

-Eso que dijiste tan rápido… sonó interesante… y no es como si yo tuviese algo mejor que hacer que llorar y pensar en la muerte…

Kaneki la miró, luego miró el mapa, luego miró a su futura muerte inminente si no se apresuraba.

-Volveré, lo prometo.

Se cubrió con la capa y corrió por el pasillo, pero fue capaz de oír la despedida de Myrtle.

-¡También podemos hablar sobre tu bulimia!

Kaneki tropezó.

* * *

 **Una vez estaba yo feliz entrando a leer un capítulo mas largo de lo normal de un buen fic, y cuando entro me doy cuenta de que la mitad del cap es una nota de autor como de 1000 palabras, luego hay un cap como de 500 palabras, y luego otra nota de autor como de 1500 palabras. En resumen, odio las notas de autor largas, asi que intento mantener las mias lo mas cortas posibles; quiero decir, si ustedes ven mi nota de autor de 4 lineas no tienen problema en leerla, pero si ven mi nota de 40 lineas, la omitiran e irán directo al cap. ¿Que por qué digo esto? No se, como que tenía ganas, también, en cierta manera es un consejo para todos los autores leyendo esto :)**


End file.
